wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złota Maska/03
Rozdział III Pensjonat doktorowej Łopińskiej mieścił się na czwartym piętrze wielkiej brunatnej kamienicy przy ulicy Wilczej. Zasadniczo nie wynajmowano tu pokojów bez utrzymania. Dla Magdy zrobiono wyjątek. Drugim wyjątkiem był sam fakt przyjęcia do pensjonatu osoby, nie należącej do najlepszego towarzystwa, trzecim zgoda właścicielki na przyjmowanie gości w pokoju. Całe to swoje wyjątkowe położenie w pensjonacie zawdzięczała Magda dwóm faktom: po pierwsze połowa pokojów stała od dawna bez lokatorów, po drugie, w klitce, odnajmowanej przez nią, było za dużo pluskiew; jak i wytrzymałość innych kandydatów. Niezłomne zasady pani doktorowej były bezsilne wobec tej siły wyższej. Magda zaś dzięki wytrwałości, dobrej woli i sporym dozom "Flitu" umiała wytrwać. "Flit" umożliwiał współżycie z insektami, wytrzymałość zaś i dobra wola – współżycie z panią doktorową. Zresztą w domu Magda bywała niemal gościem, praca w teatrze wieczorami, próby w południe i popołudnia spędzane z Kamilem Bończą na uczeniu się roli w skeczu i piosenki, wypełniały cały dzień. Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy i w jaki sposób znajdowała czas na przygotowywanie się do egzaminów Związku Artystów i na bywanie co kilka dni w kawiarni wśród swoich podtatusiałych przyjaciół. Do kawiarni wyrywała się wszakże tylko wtedy, gdy Kamil by zajęty. Wprawdzie bynajmniej nie cieszyła się tymi rozstaniami, ale i tamtych panów lubiła. Kamil był zimny. Ani razu, nawet w najczulszych momentach, nie powiedział, że ją kocha. Pomimo to nie wątpiła, że to z jego strony tylko taka maniera. W istocie obsypywał ją prezentami, a jeszcze bardziej przekonywał o swoim ukrywaniu uczucia pieszczotami. Umiał też, siedząc naprzeciw łóżka, przez godzinę przyglądać się jej z tym milczącym zachwytem, który podniecał jeszcze silniej, niż pieszczoty. Natomiast w chwilę potem, gdy siadał do fortepianu i akompaniował do piosenki, stawał się chłodnym i surowym reżyserem. Nieraz na początku, aż nie mogło jej w takich momentach przejść przez usta imię "Kam" i mówiła "panie dyrektorze". Nauka ta była wielką męczarnią. Kamil Bończa nie tylko w teatrze, lecz i tu, u siebie, nie lubił chwalić, a wymagał bodaj więcej. – To jest mydło – wyrokował oschle po wysłuchaniu zwrotki, w którą Magda wkładała całą siebie – to jest amatorskie mydło. I przerabiał z nią słowo po słowie, gest po geście, przerabiał po dziesięć, dwadzieścia razy z rzędu, aż Magdzie szumiało w głowie, aż przestawała już rozumieć sens śpiewanych słów. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, by zawód artystki miał być aż tak trudny. Kiedyś zapytała Kamila: – Czy ty i z Reną Turską musiałeś tak się męczyć? – Ona ma talent! – odpowiedział. – A... a ja? – Ty?... Ty masz osiemnaście lat. – I nic... nic więcej?... – wstrzymała oddech. – Hm... to się jeszcze pokaże. – Kam, mój jedyny, mój kochany – tuliła się do niego – ale ty zrobisz ze mnie artystkę, zrobisz, prawda? Wówczas przyglądał się jej swymi stalowymi oczyma i mówił: – Zrobiłbym z ciebie rzeźbę... Tylko żaden marmur nie ma takiej karnacji. Kochała go ponad wszystko. I jeżeli drżała na myśl o swoim występie solowym, to głównie dlatego, że była niemal pewna, że w razie klęski Bończa porzuci ją dla Turskiej, czy dla którejś innej. W teatrze wiedziano już od dawna o jednym i o drugim, to jest zarówno o zamierzonym występie solowym Magdy, jak i o jej stosunku z Bończą. Wpłynęło to na zasadniczą zmianę jej sytuacji za kulisami. Tańcząc nadal w zespole Iwonek, spotykała się wciąż z objawami niechęci. Tylko niektóre z koleżanek, jak Białkówna i Paula Zysmanówna, stały się dla niej serdeczniejsze. Natomiast wśród aktorów i aktorek odczuła wyraźnie zwyżkę swoich akcji. Przymilano się do niej, zabiegano o jej przyjaźń, obgadywano się przed nią. Zaczęła coś znaczyć w teatrze, znaczyć oczywiście o tyle, że przez pozyskanie jej względów, każdy miał nadzieję zyskać na życzliwości Bończy. Gdybyż wiedzieli, że on na to w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi, a z Magdą o teatrze prawie nie rozmawia! Magda o to nie żywiła doń żalu. Nigdy nie miała ambicji rządzenia się za kulisami, a intryg nie lubiła. Jeżeli wysłuchiwała łapczywie wszelkich plotek, to jedynie przez ciekawość, przez potrzebę orientowania się w stosunkach i to głównie po to, by z zakulisowej gadaniny wywnioskować, co ma sądzić o samej sobie i o swojej przyszłości. Najbardziej bała się powrotu Reny Turskiej. Szybko doszło do Magdy, że Turskiej różni usłużni donieśli natychmiast o zdradzie Bończy. Kamil otrzymywał zresztą prawie co dzień od niej listy, które często leżały po kilka dni nie otwarte na nocnej szafce. I o tym nie rozmawiali. Tylko raz Magda zapytała: – Czy ty do niej wrócisz, Kam? Spojrzał na ścianę, gdzie pełno było fotografii kobiecych i odpowiedział pytaniem: – Do której? Zrozumiała i nie pytała więcej. Odpowiedź ta ucieszyła ją, jednocześnie dotykając boleśnie. Ma się rozumieć, nie miała żadnej nadziei, że Kamila zdobędzie na męża. Tacy ludzie, jak on, nie żenią się. Zresztą i sama tego nie pragnęła. Dziwiła się sobie z tego powodu, nawet oskarżała się przed sobą o jakieś bliżej nieokreślone wyrachowanie, ale o małżeństwie z Kamilem nie marzyła. Jednakże poczucie swojej tymczasowości w jego życiu, uświadomienie prawdy, że jest się jedną z wielu, jedną z bardzo wielu – musiało boleć. A przecież wiedziała o tym od początku. I godziła się z tym. Nawet złudzeń żadnych nie miała. Owego dnia, gdy po spektaklu po raz pierwszy wziął ją na kolację, a później przywiózł do siebie, nawet jej nie pocałował. – Kładź się spać... – powiedział i sam zaczął sobie przygotowywać posłanie na sofie. Była trochę podchmielona i od rana zresztą tego dnia prawie szczęśliwa: wszystkie obawy co do następstw owej potwornej nocy, spędzonej u Kornata, okazały się niepotrzebne. Bończa był niesłychanie miły, przy kolacji pokazał jej tekst piosenki, którą przeznaczył dla niej i po prostu ze zwykłej wdzięczności poszła do niego. Poza tym bała się, że odmową zrazi go sobie. – Niech już będzie – myślała, pijąc coraz więcej, by przynajmniej nie przeżyć tej obrzydliwości na trzeźwo. Tymczasem nie dotknął jej wcale. Zasnęła prawie natychmiast. Gdy zaś obudziła się z rana, Bończa siedział w pidżamie przed lustrem i golił się. – No, jak ci się spało? – odezwał się takim tonem, jakby to wszystko było naturalne. A później powiedział: – Wstawaj, zabierzemy się do roboty. Taka była pierwsza noc. Po owej robocie, rzeczywiście ciężkiej i męczącej, posadził ją sobie na kolana, przesunął kilka razy dłonią po jej nogach od pantofelków do podwiązek i oświadczył: – Może z ciebie jeszcze coś będzie. Wówczas sama, uradowana i wdzięczna, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała w policzek. Lekko odwrócił jej głowę i przywarł do ust. I w tym właśnie momencie Magda zrozumiała, że mężczyźni nie są jednakowi, że Bończa to zupełnie coś innego, niż Kornat. Wtedy też zachwiało się w niej przeświadczenie, że dotyk mężczyzny sprawia tylko obrzydzenie. Nazajutrz, kiedy przyszła na lekcję, pocałował ją tylko w rękę, a wieczorem po przedstawieniu poszedł na kolację z Cykowskim i Berczyńskim. Już wówczas mieszkała w pensjonacie doktorowej Łopińskiej i sama wracając na Wilczą, po trosze czuła się na Bończę obrażona. Najwidoczniej nie zależało mu na niej. Najwidoczniej lekceważył sobie taką zwykłą girlsę z zespołu. Traktowałby ją zupełnie inaczej, gdyby stała się sławną artystką, gdyby w ogóle mogła dojść do sławy. Po prostu przekonał się, że Magda nie ma za grosz talentu i teraz pewnie żałuje, że w ogóle zajął się nią niepotrzebnie. Tego rodzaju obawy bynajmniej nie zniechęciły Magdy. Miała w naturze zbyt wiele uporu i zbyt wiele woli dojścia do celu, by poddać się rezygnacji. Przeciwnie. Z tym większym wysiłkiem zabrała się do uczenia się piosenki. Najpierw w swoim pokoiku pensjonatowym przepracowała tekst przeróżnymi intonacjami, później starała się w interpretacji naśladować różne artystki z Turską włącznie. I tu wydało się jej, że robi to bardzo dobrze. Zaraz następnego dnia zademonstrowała swoje imitacje Bończy. Sukces był nadspodziewany: sam Bończa śmiał się! – Więcej karykatury, więcej karykatury! – zachęcał i dawał różne wskazówki, tu taki gest, tu dłuższa pauza, tu więcej nosowego brzmienia. Na zakończenie powiedział: – Widzisz, każda z nich ma swój rodzaj, swój sposób, swoją indywidualność. Imitatorstwo jest rzeczą łatwą. Wziętą, ale powtarzam, łatwą. Zdobądź i ty jakieś własne ujęcie, własny wyraz. Magda starała się. Wszystko jednak wypadało sztucznie i źle. – Nie – krzyczał Bończa – to jest guzik. W każdym razie imitacje zdobyły jakie takie jego uznanie. I to już było dobrze. Poza tym Magda zaatakowała go i z innej strony, zaczęła go kokietować. Nieznacznie, bardzo ostrożnie, gdyż bała się, że taki stary wyga łatwo się na tym pozna i jeszcze ją wyśmieje. Wzięła się też na inny jeszcze sposób: zachwycała się jego talentem, jego konferansjerkami, lecz to go nie brało. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i mówił: – Daj spokój. Był zanadto przeświadczony o swojej wielkości i dlatego udawał skromnego. Uważał widocznie Magdę za nieuprawnioną nawet do robienia mu komplementów. I nagle, całkiem dla Magdy niespodziewanie, stało się to jednego ranka. Gdy przyszła, leżał jeszcze w łóżku. Witając się, przytrzymał jej rękę. – Usiądź – powiedział. W jego zaspanych jeszcze oczach dostrzegła dziwny błysk. – Zgniotę panu tę piękną kołdrę – powiedziała bez sensu. – Więc wejdź pod kołdrę – nie puszczał jej ręki. – Pan żartuje – bąknęła. – No co!? – prawie krzyknął. – Księżniczkę z bajki udajesz? – Nie... tylko... – Więc rozbieraj się. Owinął się w kołdrę i odwrócił do ściany. Magda przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić. Chciało się jej uciec i zapłakać, i oburzyć się, ale przecie sama do tego dążyła... – Niech tam – zdecydowała się w myśli. Zaczęła szybko rozbierać się. Na szczęście miała na sobie świeżo upraną kombinezkę. Od szeregu dni sama prała swoje dwie najładniejsze kombinezki i narażała się na złośliwe docinki służących w pensjonacie, prasując je w kuchni. – No już? – zapytał, aż drgnęła. Szybko ściągnęła sukienkę. W dwie godziny później, gdy zmęczona i z podkrążonymi oczyma śpiewała swoją piosenkę, wówczas to po raz pierwszy Kamil powiedział, że dobrze. Tuliła go i całowała z wdzięczności za te słowa, i za wszystko. – Taki zabieg kosmetyczny dobrze ci robi – uśmiechnął się. Nie przyznała mu się, że właściwie to on był jej pierwszym mężczyzną. Wstydziła się tego. A poza tym, mógł jej nie uwierzyć. Zresztą, wcale nie interesował się tą sprawą. Zapytał tylko od niechcenia: – A cóż tam z Kornatem? – Nienawidziłam go zawsze i zawsze nim się brzydziłam. – A jednak byłaś jego kochanką. Żyłaś z nim – ziewnął Bończa. – To nieprawda! – zerwała się. – To kłamstwo. – No, zgoda, zgoda – machnął ręką – co to mnie obchodzi. Chciała mu powiedzieć, że to źle, że powinno go obchodzić, że tylko jego kocha, że on jest jej pierwszą i jedyną miłością, ale w myśli przychodziły tylko takie słowa, które znała z piosenek "Złotej Maski". Aż dziwne było, że wszystko, co myślała o miłości, było już wyświechtane tymi i innymi piosenkami, banalne i rymowane. A jednak kochała Kamila. Nie ulegało to wątpliwości. Zawsze wyobrażała sobie miłość nieco inaczej, lecz inaczej tylko o tyle, że i ten, w którym ona się zakochała, nie będzie ukrywał swego uczucia. Tymczasem Kamil był wprawdzie dobry, miły, cierpliwy jako pedagog, chodził z nią do teatru i często po drodze kupował różne prezenty, przeważnie do ubrania, kapelusz, pantofelki, sukienkę, czy kombinezkę, ale miał przy tym jakąś oschłość. Nie lubił czułych słów i nawet jego komplementy, chociaż ich nie żałował, były jakieś sztywne. Nawet jego pieszczoty, które przyprawiały Magdę o zawrót głowy i półprzytomne szaleństwo, odznaczały się chłodem. Obserwował ją swoimi szarymi oczyma, przyglądał się spokojnie jakoś, niemal obrażająco. Mówiła sobie, że widocznie tak musi być, przy całym swoim uporze umiała godzić się z rzeczywistością. Bończa był pod jeszcze jednym względem człowiekiem w teatrze wyjątkowym – wiele czytał. Jego mieszkanie, wszystkie cztery pokoje, pełne były książek i wciąż kupował nowe. Wystarczały mu trzy minuty przerwy w jakimś zajęciu, by zaraz sięgał po książkę. Były to przeważnie poezje i dzieła naukowe. Z powieści czytywał tylko autorów dawnych. Teraz często i Magdzie dawał do rąk tę czy inną książkę i kazał jej czytać głośno. Jeżeli przerywał czytanie, to jedynie po to, by wytłumaczyć jej sens danej rzeczy, lub podkreślić oryginalność stylu czy piękno słowa. Równie żywo interesował się muzyką i malarstwem. Za kulisami wprawdzie pokpiwano z tych zainteresowań Bończy. Podejrzewano go o snobizm i zapewniano, że w gruncie nie zna się na niczym poza konferansjerką. Jednak Magda wyrobiła sobie wręcz odmienne zdanie. Nie dlatego, że go kochała, lecz swoim zdrowym rozumem umiała przecie ocenić, co jest komedią, a co prawdą. W każdym razie, odkąd żyła z Bończą, jej własne upodobania i myśli poszły w tym kierunku. Umiała zrozumieć i zapamiętać uwagi Kamila o sztuce, o utworach literackich, o sprawach ludzkich. Wierzyła w ich mądrość, a miała i sprawdzian, że bądź co bądź nie było to głupie. Sprawdzianem tym było towarzystwo starszych panów w kawiarni. Ilekroć nadarzała się trafna sposobność w rozmowie, Magda wypowiadała swoje zdanie, a raczej zdanie Kamila i widziała bezpośredni skutek, który wyrażał się w zdziwieniu, w przyznawaniu racji, w długiej dyskusji, a czasem w podziwie. Bończa nie lubił chodzić po kawiarniach i Magdzie nigdy nie towarzyszył. Miał zresztą mnóstwo roboty. Nigdy też nie wyraził niezadowolenia z powodu jej dość częstych posiedzeń ze staruszkami. Co do nich, pozycja Magdy w ich kółku w stosunkowo niedługim czasie ustaliła się wyraźnie. Wprawdzie początkowo ten, lub ów próbował zaankietować Magdę dla siebie, proponował przejażdżki samochodem, zapraszał na kolację, czasem do knajpy, czasem do domu, nawet przebąkiwał o porzuceniu teatru, Magda jednak zawsze potrafiła śmiechem i żarcikiem wykręcić się od czegoś, co byłoby przecie wstrętne i o czym nigdy nie myślała. Nie przestała po dawnemu kokietować tych zażywnych panów. Od czasu do czasu wpadała nawet do tego czy innego do ich biur, wypijała filiżankę kawy, siedząc w przepastnym fotelu we wspaniałym gabinecie prezesa czy dyrektora, ale na tym kończyło się wszystko. – Nie odmawiaj im tego – uśmiechał się Bończa, wysłuchując sprawozdania Magdy – taki piernik musi chociażby udawać przed swoim personelem, że ma piękną i młodą przyjaciółkę. – A ty nie jesteś zazdrosny? – pytała. – Ja? O co? – No, o mnie. – Ach, przecież sama mówisz, że mnie nie zdradzasz. – A jeżeli ja kłamię – upierała się. – Nie kłamiesz. – Sam mówiłeś, Kam, że najuczciwsza kobieta kłamie, nawet bez potrzeby, po prostu, żeby na wszelki wypadek mieć wprawę. – Ale ty nie jesteś jeszcze kobietą – odpowiadał spokojnie. – Tylko czym? – Jesteś gęsią. I tak zbywał ją żartami. Oczywiście nie był zazdrosny. Nie był też zazdrosny o Biesiadowskiego, który co kilka dni przychodził po dawnemu pod teatr. Wiedział, że o takich nie ma co być zazdrosnym. Magda zaś nie znała nikogo, kto by mógł wzbudzić zazdrość u Bończy. Dlatego po trochu żałowała wyjazdu inżyniera Piotrowskiego. Piotrowski siedział w Sosnowcu i zasypywał Magdę listami, które stawały się z dnia na dzień coraz płomienniejsze. Gdy jednak pokazała je Bończy, po pierwsze nie chciał ich czytać, mówiąc, że szkoda czasu, gdy zaś przejrzał kilka, rzekł: – Nudzi się sztrabanclowi na prowincji. Nie zawracaj sobie głowy. – Ale on jest piękny, jak... jak... Apollo. – Tak?... Hm... Więc zawracaj sobie głowę – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Magda była bezsilna. – Takiś pewny siebie – robiła nadąsaną minę. – Przeciwnie – Kamil robił się wersalski – ciebie jestem pewien, moja droga ty przebiegła kwoczko. I tak było zawsze. Zbywał ją dowcipami, gdy zaś ona mówiła o swej miłości, wysłuchiwał tego z taką miną, jakby mu się akurat to należało. W ogóle Bończa nie umiał się czymkolwiek ucieszyć. Najpochlebniejsze recenzje, najhuczniejsze brawa, entuzjastyczne oceny, przyjmował bez zachwytu. Nie tak, jak Kornat, który entuzjazmował się pochwałami, pysznił się powodzeniem, a w chwilę potem stawał się chmurny, gdyż wszystkiego mu było za mało, a każde słowo krytyki doprowadzało go do wściekłości. Bończa traktował i to inaczej. Mówił: – Muszę to zmienić. – Ależ oni nie mają racji – denerwowała się Magda – ty w tym jesteś wprost świetny! – Ach, moja droga, naucz się jednego: zadaniem aktora bynajmniej nie jest być świetnym, lecz uchodzić za świetnego, czyli podobać się. – To zależy komu – nie ustępowała. – Komu?... Większości. – A cały ranek czytałeś mi dowodzenie, że większość nigdy nie ma racji. – I cóż z tego? – wzruszał ramionami. – Mniejszość ma rację, ale za to nie posiada pieniędzy, wpływów i znaczenia. Tak to sprawiedliwie rzeczy na świecie podzielono. A kto uważa taki stan za niesprawiedliwy, ten ma rację, czyli wyższą satysfakcję, rezygnując tym samym z takich poziomych korzyści, jak powodzenie, wygodne życie i forsa. – Hm – zamyśliła się Magda – ale można chyba rację zachować dla siebie, a postępować jak inni. – Po co chować rzeczy bezużyteczne?... Bo albo bierze się wciąż ową rację pod uwagę i człowiek nieustannie się gryzie w sobie, albo nosi się ją w żołądku, jak niestrawiony zakalec i miewa się tylko czkawkę. I Bończa zaczynał rozwijać swoje poglądy. Mówił o znaczeniu indywidualnym, o instynkcie społecznym, o humanizmie, o przeznaczeniu, opowiadał różne kawałki z historii, wstawał, wyszukiwał jakąś książkę, a w niej jakiś ustęp, czytał i znowu mówił. Mówił bardzo zrozumiale i zajmująco. Gdyby nie używał masy słów obcych, naukowych, których Magda nie znała, mogłaby godzinami bez zmęczenia słuchać. Stopniowo jednak odrywała się jej uwaga od treści wywodów Bończy. Śledziła dalej poruszenia jego warg i błysk w oczach, ale myślała już o czym innym, o tym, że on zdawał się zapominać o jej obecności, że mówił jakby do siebie, o tym, że on jest cynikiem, że jednak ten cynizm nie jest wstrętny, jak na przykład u Turczyńskiego, aktora, który przygotowywał Iwonki do egzaminu w Związku Artystów, że Bończa jest inny niż wszyscy, jakich dotychczas znała. I nagle ogarniało Magdę gorzkie uczucie niższości. Nie niższości, lecz smutku, że on jest taki mądry, że tyle rzeczy wie, że tyloma interesuje się, że jego myśli zajęte są jakimiś ważnymi, a prawie nic wspólnego nie mającymi z życiem sprawami. Ani z życiem, ani z teatrem, ani z nią, z Magdą. I wybuchało w niej przerażenie, że nigdy go nie dosięgnie, nigdy nie potrafi pojąć go całkowicie, nigdy nie dotrze do jego wnętrza. A to wnętrze, to właśnie on. Reszta jest nieważna. Reszta, to jego aktorstwo, to jego wysmukłe sprężyste ciało i pieszczoty, których nie skąpi, jak nie skąpi uśmiechów na scenie. Może je rozdawać garściami, bo to go nic nie kosztuje, to, nie pochodzi z niego. Nie przywiązuje do nich znaczenia. Prawdziwym, istotnym sobą jest teraz. Czemu ona, która czuje to i rozumie, jest bezsilna, gdy chce przez ten gąszcz słów, przez tę gmatwaninę myśli przedrzeć się do środka jego mózgu, gdzie ukryta jest tajemnica, po co, dlaczego, co go zmusza do ciągłej ucieczki w głąb jakichś odległych, przecie życiowo nieważnych spraw?... Może w ogóle nieważnych?... W każdym razie wrogich, przedzielających, nienawistnych dla Magdy, odbierających jej człowieka, którego kocha. Wówczas chciała, musiała bronić się. Musiała walczyć o niego. Wystarczyłoby po prostu przerwać mu, ściągnąć jego uwagę do rzeczy codziennych. Ale czuła instynktem, że tym zraziłaby go sobie, że oddaliłaby go tym bardziej, że takie wtargnięcie spraw pospolitych w moment głośnego jego myślenia, do wnętrza, które łaskawie i może tylko przypadkowo właśnie przed nią otworzył, uzna za świętokradztwo, a ją, Magdę, za głupie zwierzątko, które nie umiało docenić takiej chwili. A ona przecie rozumie go i ceni, ale jakże mu powie, że się boi, że wdzięczna mu jest za takie chwile, lecz jednocześnie nienawidzi ich! Że on, on sam, jest dla niej najważniejszy i cokolwiek będzie ich rozdzielać, bodaj te jego myśli, stanie się jej nieprzyjacielem. Ale on tego nie rozumie. I dlatego cicho, ostrożnie, nie zmieniając wyrazu skupionej uwagi, Magda przysuwała się do Bończy, miękko, łagodnie sadowiła się na jego kolanach i z wolna zaczynała tulić się doń. Przez ten bliski cielesny kontakt zmniejszała się dzieląca ich odległość. Ciepło jej ciała, zapach skóry, oddech przytulonej piersi – zaczynały działać. Pieszczotliwe ujęcie jego ręki, muśnięcie warg po skroniach – i słowa padały coraz rzadsze i myśli mu przędły się coraz wolniej... Z każdym mgnieniem, z każdym uderzeniem pulsu, z każdym ruchem płuc odzyskiwała go znowu, coraz prędzej, coraz pewniej, aż uczuwała wreszcie, że obejmująca ją automatycznie ręka zaciska się nad biodrami prawdziwym, żywym uściskiem. – Jakiś ty mądry – szeptała wówczas cichutko. Przecierał sobie czoło i rzucał, jakby na pożegnanie uciekającym myślom: – A można, można by i z innej strony na to spojrzeć... Ale już nie spoglądał, tylko przymykał oczy i poddawał się pocałunkom. A w kilka minut potem, gdy już całkiem byli przy sobie, widocznie orientował się w jej podstępie, gdyż mówił żartobliwie pouczającym tonem: – Mniej abstrakcji, więcej akcji! Po chwili zaś dodawał: – Muszę to podsunąć Hojnerowi. Doskonały refren do piosenki "Mniej abstrakcji, więcej akcji"... Kombinujesz?... Piosenka Lewoniewskiej... Coś o mężu czy o kochanku filozofie. – Że niby?... – chciała się połapać. – Mniej tego, co robiłem przedtem, a więcej tego co robię teraz – wyjaśniał już z dawnym półironicznym, a pełnym niewypowiedzianego wdzięku uśmiechem. I w teatrze nie ukrywał swego zajęcia się Magdą, chociaż nie afiszował się z tym również. Powoli przyzwyczajano się w teatrze do łączenia ich nazwisk. Do Magdy niemal codziennie zwracał się ten lub ów z prośbą o pomówienie z Bończą, o wyperswadowanie mu czegoś lub nakłonienie go do jakiejś zmiany. Ma się rozumieć, odżegnywała się od wszystkiego. – Dajcie mi święty spokój, a cóż ja mogę!? – broniła się szczerze. Szczerze, gdyż nie wyobrażała sobie, by Bończa, pomimo wszystkiego, zechciał liczyć się z jej zdaniem. Raz jeden tylko, gdy Berczyński chciał w skeczu opuścić jedyny kawałek, wyborny zresztą, gdzie ten biedak Malski mógł liczyć na szmerek na widowni, lub nawet na brawko, ujęła się za nim: – Stary Bercz to obrzydliwy zazdrośnik – powiedziała Kamilowi wieczorem – nie powinieneś zgodzić się na tę kupiurę. I Bończa przyznał jej słuszność, skecz szedł w całości, natomiast Malski, dopadłszy Magdę w kącie, aż miał łzy w oczach gdy jej dziękował. Jednak całe wzruszenie z tego powodu niedługo radowało Magdę. Nazajutrz dowiedziała się od Staśki Żukowskiej, że ta na własne uszy słyszała, jak Malski wobec Zosi Jasionowskiej i suflera Fronta twierdził, że "ta rzeźniczka rządzi się tu, jak szara gęś i nosa zadziera". – Tak?... – powiedziała Magda – to dobrze. I przysięgła sobie, już nigdy nikogo nie bronić, a że przebaczać nie umiała, Malskiego dobrze sobie zapisała w pamięci. Byli w tej pamięci i inni. Sufler i kapelmistrz, inspicjent i Morelówna, a trochę i Cykowski, lecz przede wszystkim Malski, bo postąpił, jak świnia. Teraz jeszcze nic im zrobić nie mogła, miała jednak czas. Obecnie zaś bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek, zależało Magdzie na utrzymaniu jak najlepszych stosunków ze wszystkimi, nie wyłączając bileterów, maszynistów i woźnych. Zaczęła właśnie próby na scenie. Było to nad wyraz przykre, żenujące i męczące. Po pierwsze, każdy przyłaził, by się na nią gapić. Wszyscy, nawet stenotypistki i kasjerki wybałuszali na nią oczy, jak na niepożądanego intruza, na byle debiutantkę. Obawiała się, że zrobi od razu klapę i że do występu nie dojdzie. Na szczęście w tymże czasie do "Złotej Maski" dotarły pierwsze wieści zza kulis konkurencyjnego teatru rewiowego: zaangażowano tam prawdziwego Murzyna, szofera z którejś ambasady. Nauczono go śpiewać, tańczyć, grać na banjo i wiele sobie obiecywano po nim. Wobec tego Cykowski zapalił się do Magdy. Po pięć razy przylatywał podczas próby, krzywił się, piszczał, podskakiwał, zwoływał cały personel, by zebrać zdania "szarego człowieka" o Magdzie, szalał po scenie, naradzał się z Bończą, z kapelmistrzem, z dekoratorem, kazał w kostiumerni robić Bóg wie ile projektów dla debiutantki i wreszcie zawyrokował, że z tego debiutu trzeba zrobić atrakcję. Atrakcja!... Słowo to przebiegło błyskawicznie za kulisami, przez garderoby, przez korytarze, przez kancelarię i pokój orkiestry, w pół godziny dotarło do kawiarń i restauracji, do innych teatrów, do redakcji dzienników, wszędzie, gdzie był ktokolwiek interesujący się sceną i aktorami. – W nowej rewii "Złotej Maski" ma być niezwykła atrakcja, debiut jakiejś Nieczajówny. W dwie godziny później wiedziano już doskonale, kto zacz i co: młodziutka, ładna, ruda (nie farbowana), z Iwonek, żyje z Bończą, córka piekarza, czy stolarza, podobno wcale obiecująca. W związku z wyrokiem Cykowskiego zmieniono cały układ rewii. Siostry Stelli, które miały poprowadzić półfinał, przeniesiono na środkowy numer, piosenkę Magdy natomiast zrobiono szlagierem. Mało tego! Cała rewia miała się nazywać od jej numeru: "Królową Pereł". Ponieważ tekst piosenki nie bardzo się nadawał do nowego pomysłu Bończy, na gwałt sprowadzono z Otwocka wypoczywającego tam Hojnera. Piosenkę przerobiono wspólnymi siłami, a cały numer miał być jedną wielką wspaniałością. Dekoracje miały wyobrażać brzeg morza o zachodzie słońca. Dwanaście Iwonek na dwóch czółnach wyciąga srebrną sieć i najpierw wyławiają dwie siostry Stelli, jako rusałki, a później ogromną różową muszlę z samą Królową Pereł, czyli z Magdą. Muszla jest otwierana przy swego rodzaju rytualnym tańcu polinezyjskim. Otwiera się iluminowane na różowo wnętrze i wychodzi Magda, prawie naga, jedynie w wąziutkich naszytych perłami majteczkach i w takich samych napierśnikach, w diademie z ogromną perłą nad czołem. Królowa Pereł śpiewa prześlicznego slowfoxa z półsentymentalnym i półżartobliwym tekstem o młodym poławiaczu pereł, który dotarłszy kiedyś na dno morza i ujrzawszy Królową, już wrócić na brzeg nie chciał. Na zakończenie Magda miała zatańczyć specjalny taniec, ułożony dla niej przez samego Robowskiego, baletmistrza opery. Inscenizacja tego jednego numeru miała kosztować masę. Ponieważ zaś należało pokazać nową gwiazdę jeszcze raz, w drugiej połowie, Magda musiała śpiewać jeszcze jedną piosenkę w zupełnie odmiennym stylu. Wydobyto stosy dawniej odrzuconych utworów. Cała dyrekcja wisiała godzinami nad taperem, aż zadecydowano dać coś nowego. Hojner, niewyczerpana studnia i tu nie zawiódł! Pomysł Bończy "Mniej abstrakcji, więcej akcji" został ułożony w wyśmienity, dowcipny wiersz i podłożony pod szampańskiego fokstrota. Połowa miała być zaśpiewana, połowa zaś wygłoszona parlando. Na bis (daj Boże!) poszłyby imitacje. W teatrze wrzało. Magda chodziła za kulisami pod nieustającym pręgierzem spojrzeń i szeptów, które milkły za jej zbliżeniem się, zmieniając się w na pozór życzliwe pytania i zachwyty. Pomimo swego oszołomienia, Magda umiała wyłowić z nich jadowite szpilki ironii i to doprowadzało ją do płaczu. Otoczyła ją nagła i powszechna wrogość. Odkąd zapadło postanowienie lansowania jej na gwiazdę, nie mogła już wierzyć nikomu. Nawet siostry Stelli, które zawsze okazywały jej prawdziwą sympatię, teraz, widocznie zrażone zepchnięciem ich w półfinale do roli adiutantek Magdy, uśmiechały się do niej z przymusem i nieszczerze. Nikt jednak z obawy przed Bończą nie ośmielał się głośno wyrażać swego niezadowolenia, a ze strachu przed zawsze przesądnym Cykowskim, wróżyć publicznie klapy lansowanej gwieździe. Nikt z wyjątkiem Kornata. Ponieważ od premiery Kornat jechał na urlop, nie brał więc udziału w próbach rewii i na próby nie przychodził. Jednak podczas przedstawień nie omijał za kulisami nikogo, by mu powiedzieć, że dyrekcja zwariowała i że następna rewia będzie leżała na obie łopatki. – To jasne – darł się na cały korytarz. – Turskiej nie będzie, mnie nie będzie i chcieć nas zastąpić byle krowientą! "Złota Maska" schodzi do rangi szmiry w grajdołku. Podniósł głos i śmiał się: – Zobaczycie, cała buda na tym się przewali! Magda wpijała sobie paznokcie w dłonie, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem, by opanować się i nie wydrapać mu oczu, nie zrobić jakiejś awantury. Obserwowała Bończę, który musiał przecie słyszeć te ryki Kornata, lecz udawał, że nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Witał się z nim po dawnemu, a tylko nie wdawał się w rozmowy na temat przyszłej rewii. Jeżeli doszło do skandalu, to tylko z winy samego Kornata. Całkiem niepotrzebnie przyszedł na próbę. Po to tylko, by wywołać awanturę. Za kulisami wiedziano już o tym, że wszedł na widownię i usadowił się gdzieś w końcu. Magda jednak wcale go nie spostrzegła z rzęsiście oświetlonej sceny. Widziała tylko siedzących w pierwszych rzędach Cykowskiego, Michałka, kilku autorów z Czubarkiem i z Hojnerem, kilku aktorów, Bończę, Karnicką, baletmistrza i jeszcze paru wspólników "Złotej Maski". Była to jedna z końcowych prób, już przy zupełnej orkiestrze i w prawie kompletnych dekoracjach. Magda czuła się znakomicie. Po kilkunastu lekcjach u profesora Wiśniewskiego, po niezliczonych powtarzaniach piosenki z Bończą, czuła, wiedziała, że całość wypada przynajmniej dobrze, jeżeli nie doskonale. I oto nagle, gdy w połowie piosenki zrobiła potrzebną tu i bardzo efektowną pauzę, w końcu sali rozległ się niepohamowany, wybuchowy śmiech Kornata. Orkiestra zatrzymała się, a tymczasem Kornat, dusząc się od śmiechu, zaczął wykrzykiwać: – Nie! Dajcie spokój! Tego jeszcze nie było! To wam skradną do Casino de Paris!... – Przestań Leon! – jeszcze spokojnie zawołał Bończa. Lecz Cykowski już był na nogach, już skakał i czerwony jak burak wymachiwał rękami. – Co jest do cholery! Niby to ci się nie podoba?! Wówczas Kornat zbliżył się do nich i nie przestając śmiać się, wystawił palce w kierunku Magdy oniemiałej na scenie: – Toż to prawdziwy grajdołek, jak Boga kocham! – Dlaczego do cholery? – już zaniepokojony i niepewny swego zdania wrzasnął Cykowski. – Bo do cholery kryminał! – wyszczerzył się nań Kornat. – Ona rusza się, jak krowa! Rozumiesz! A wyje, jak pies do księżyca! – Uspokójcie się! – zadreptał między nimi Michałek, łapiąc to Bończę, to Kornata, to Cykowskiego za klapy marynarek. – Całą rewię zarżniecie! – opędzał się od Michałka Kornat. – Co jest? Dlaczego? – podbiegł jeden ze wspólników. – A ja ci mówię, odejdź! – syknął Bończa. Kornat zmierzył go pogardliwym wzrokiem: – Licz się ze słowami! – Panowie – płaczliwie wołał Michałek. Na scenie wszyscy, kto żyw był za kulisami, skupili się przy rampie. Na dole powstał nieopisany gwar i nagle zakotłowało się. Nad głowami mignął jasnoszary rękaw Bończy i jego pięść wymierzyła silny cios w sam środek szerokiej twarzy Kornata. Ten krzyknął przeraźliwie i ciężko zwalił się między fotele pierwszego i drugiego rzędu. Bończa, blady, z ponurym blaskiem w oczach, odwrócił się do rampy i ryknął, aż stojący obok Cykowski zatoczył się: – Na miejsca, psiakrew!!! Próba!!! Zatupotały nogi po deskach i wszyscy ustawili się do próby. – Czapski, jazda! – już spokojnie kiwnął Bończa kapelmistrzowi. – Uwaga! Pałeczka dyrygenta zawisła na sekundę w powietrzu i zakreśliła łuk. Orkiestra zaczęła grać. Dwanaście Iwonek w rytmicznym falistym ruchu otoczyło muszlę i rozbrzmiewał znowu drżący głos Królowej Pereł: "W moim pałacu z korali Wśród opalowych mgieł..." Z wysokości konchy widziała Magda Kornata, wydobywanego spośród foteli. Twarz miał całą we krwi i rozwichrzone włosy. Wieczorem przed kurtyną, Bończa uśmiechnięty, mówił swoim ciepłym, aksamitnym głosem: "...ten drobny wypadeczek samochodowy, który spotkał naszego kochanego kolegę i uniemożliwił mu dziś występ, nie powinien nas jednak pogrążać w smutku. Świetny nasz gwiazdor miał tylko z lekka rozciętą wargę. Co za rozpacz na kilka dni dla wielu pięknych ust, które by chciały pocieszyć Leona Kornata..." Po kilku dniach Kornat wznowił swe występy i nawet pogodził się z Bończą. Teatr musiał żyć swoim trybem. Inna rzecz, że obaj nie przebaczyli sobie bynajmniej, obaj zapisali w pamięci wzajemną nienawiść, czekającą tylko pierwszej sposobności, by wyrazić się w zemście. Tak było w teatrze. Tylko Magda po owym skandalu nie mogła przyjść do siebie. Pomimo zapewnień Bończy, że rozprawił się z Kornatem, gdyż ten już za bardzo działał mu na nerwy, dopatrywała się w jego postępku jakiejś rycerskości, aktu obrony jej, napastowanej kobiety. Do podobnej obrony zaś zdolny być może tylko ten, który naprawdę kocha. To przeświadczenie wynagrodziło Magdzie wiele. I docinki koleżanek i intrygi za kulisami i nawet brak pieniędzy. Od dwóch tygodni kasa wypłacała zaledwie kilkuzłotowe zaliczki. Przygotowanie rewii pochłonęło ogromne sumy. Cykowski musiał wciągnąć nowego wspólnika, właściciela restauracji na Muranowie. Wspólnik ten był tym uciążliwszy, że należąc do pobożnych chasydów sam do teatru nie przychodził, wolałby zobaczyć diabła niż przedstawienie, czy próbę. Za to za swoje kilka tysięcy wtrącał się we wszystko przez pośredników, przez jakiegoś szajgeca i drugiego, pokątnego doradcę z Franciszkańskiej. Ci wsadzali nos wszędzie, doprowadzając Cykowskiego, Michałka a szczególniej Bończę do rozpaczy. Było postanowione z wielkich zysków, których spodziewano się po nowej rewii, spłacić owego restauranta i jeszcze jednego lichwiarza. – A co będzie, jeśli rewia nie weźmie? – z przerażeniem pytała Magda. Bończa obojętnie wzruszał ramionami: – Klapa. – Jak to klapa? Całkiem?... – No, tak. Teatr diabli wezmą. I Magda, chociaż jej tego nikt nie mówił, rozumiała, że tu od niej najwięcej zależy. Właściwie nie od niej, lecz od tego, czy ona, taka, jaką jest, spodoba się publiczności. Oba swoje numery opracowała jak umiała najlepiej... – Powiedz – pytała Kamila – powiedz, czy to jest możliwe? – Owszem – potakiwał – nawet dobre, ale... – Co za ale? – denerwowała się. – Boże, Boże, co to będzie – ściskała sobie skronie rękami. W takim stanie rzeczy nadszedł wreszcie dzień premiery. Poprzedniego dnia przedstawienie zawieszono i próba generalna trwała z dwugodzinną przerwą na obiad od jedenastej rano do trzeciej po północy. Było to istne piekło. Aktorzy, orkiestra, maszyniści, personel z malarni i z kostiumerni, wszyscy wyglądali jak trupy i ledwie powłóczyli nogami. Za kulisami, na widowni, na scenie uwijali się krawcy, panienki z magazynów mód, kuśnierze. Wciąż coś zmieniano, podpinano, przykrywano, przymierzano. W krzesłach porozsiadali się krewni, znajomi krewnych i krewni znajomych i podczas króciutkich przerw zrywali się chmarą do rampy, by wyszeptać swoje uwagi, rady, wskazówki. Inspicjent spocony, z wypiekami na żółtej twarzy warczał zachrypłym głosem, kapelmistrz Czopski bez kołnierzyka, w rozchełstanej mokrej koszuli walił pięściami w pulpit, Cykowski z wyszczerzonymi zębami zwisał bezsilnie w fotelu pierwszego rzędu, kilkanaście nikomu bliżej nieznanych osób wtrącało się we wszystko i wymachiwało laskami, na znak przejęcia się nasuwając na czoło i zsuwając na ciemię czarne meloniki, lub pilśniowe kapelusze. Po garderobach, na zatłuszczonych papierach piętrzyły się prowianty, podgryzione kanapki, kiszone ogórki, zgniecione ciastka, niedopite szklanki z czarną kawą i piwem, puder i zwykły kurz. Od jupiterów, reflektorów, od setek rozżarzonych lamp ślepły oczy, a rozgrzana szminka spływała wraz z potem. Ale powinno być świetne. Łatwo mu było mówić! Zresztą już nauczyła się w teatrze jednego: nikt nigdy do końca premiery nie wiedział, czy i co podoba się publiczności. Najlepsi fachowcy, najstarsi praktycy teatralni nie podejmowali się stawiania horoskopów. Prawie zawsze wypadało odwrotnie. Najlepsze numery przechodziły bez wrażenia, a chwytały głupstwa. Magda w domu już całkiem nie jadła. Ograniczała się do kilku bułek na śniadanie i do obiadu u Bończy. Nie miała pieniędzy nawet na nowe pantofle. A że listopad tego roku był wyjątkowo błotnisty i deszcz lał całymi dniami, przychodziła nieraz do teatru przemoknięta do nitki. Modliła się tylko o jedno, żeby nie rozchorować się. I chodziła do wróżek. Była już coś u piętnastu. Każda przepowiedziała jej co innego, lecz na ogół wróżby brzmiały pomyślnie. Powodzenie, bogate wyjście za mąż, zamożny opiekun, sława, spadek po dalekiej krewnej. I do kościołów zaczęła wpadać. Na chwilę, bo zupełnie nie miała czasu, ale co dzień. Przemęczona, głodna, zziębnięta układała się późnym wieczorem na swoim twardym łóżku, by aż do zupełnego wyczerpania przeglądać i po tysiąc razy odczytywać wzmianki reklamowe w dziennikach. Wszędzie jej nazwisko podawano wielkimi literami, zamieszczano fotografie z pochwalnymi podpisami: "nowa gwiazda", "świeży talent", "rewelacyjny nabytek" "Złotej Maski"... Magdalena Nieczajówna... Magdalena Nieczajówna... Magdalena Nieczajówna... W środku, na balustradzie orkiestry stał jeden jedyny w tym chaosie spokojny i przytomny człowiek, reżyser Bończa, i raz po raz wołał swoim niewzruszonym, bezlitosnym głosem: – Źle! Jeszcze raz! Kurtyna! I chociaż każdy już resztkami sił gonił, a raczej poruszał się niczym nakręcony manekin, nikt nie ośmielił się oponować, nikt narzekać. Teraz zapomniano już o intrygach i nieotrzymanych rolach, o tym, że rywalowi przypadł szlagier, a komuś "ogon". Wobec zbliżającej się premiery, wobec nowej wielkiej bitwy, każdy chciał wydobyć z siebie maksimum zdolności, pełny wysiłek, całkowitą umiejętność. A że nikt już nie wiedział, nie rozumiał, nie był pewien swego przez tyle tygodni drobiazgowo opracowanego i przemyślanego kawałka, teraz od razu i bez zastrzeżeń zdawał się na zdanie reżysera, na jego koncepcję, jego smak, jego decyzję, jedyny niewzruszony, wyrazisty drogowskaz w tym skołowaceniu. – Źle! – Jeszcze raz! Kurtyna! – rozbrzmiewał głos Bończy. Zegar nad klitką inspicjenta wskazywał trzecią, gdy próba generalna została skończona. Nieludzko przemęczeni, a przecież kontenci, pełni nadziei, że tak potworna praca nie może pójść na marne, że premiera uda się, jak amen w pacierzu, jednak, by nie zapeszyć powodzenia, zapewniali się wzajemnie: – Oczywiście, klapa na całej linii. – Pies na to nie zechce patrzeć. – Bałagan i tyle. – Po prostu g...o! – Mnie wygwiżdżą, jak Boga kocham – przysięgał Berczyński. – Człowiek haruje, jak to bydlę, a później przyjdzie taki cymbał, taki osioł, takie zwierzę i napisze ci w recenzji: "P. Roliński ruszał się osowiale". – Cholera! Niedbale i w pośpiechu zbierano nawazelinowaną watą szminki z twarzy. Aby prędzej do łóżka: spać, spać, spać! Na spanie był przeznaczony cały dzień aż do godziny szóstej po południu. I Magda, chociaż obudziła się znacznie wcześniej, nie myślała o wstawaniu. Należało wypoczywać, jak można najdłużej, by wieczorem być świeżą, z humorem i z temperamentem. – Nie myśl o premierze – powiedział jej po skończonej próbie Bończa – i nie denerwuj się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. On jeden nie bał się zapeszenia i nie był przesądny. Magda wiedziała, że wieczorem wszyscy przyjdą do teatru ze swymi talizmanami, maskotkami, z różnymi starannie przechowywanymi drobiażdżkami, w których tajemniczą moc odwracania nieszczęścia wierzył każdy. Berczyński przyprowadzi swego synka, Morelówna foksteriera, Czopski przyniesie rękę Fatmy, Kobielski cynową trumienkę. Kira Woszczyńska zasuszoną ćmę, a Lewoniewska wystrzępioną złotą peruczkę, w której występowała kiedyś sama Sorelka. Magda nie miała żadnej maskoty i to ją zaczęło trapić. Umyśliła, by kupić sobie w sklepie z zabawkami małą świnkę z celuloidu. Ostatecznie każda rzecz dopiero z czasem stawała się maskotą. Bończa, obejrzawszy świnkę orzekł, że skuteczność jej będzie niezawodna, jednak na wszelki przypadek zaaplikował Magdzie przed rozpoczęciem spektaklu dwa spore kieliszki wina. Ponieważ trzęsła się z tremy, świetnie jej to zrobiło. Za kulisami jednak nastrój był straszny. Starzy doświadczeni aktorzy wprawdzie nadrabiali miną, ale i oni wciąż chwytali się za guzik, pocierali drzewo, stukali w nie heblowaną deskę, lub mruczeli pod nosem jakieś zaklęcia czy modlitwy. Jedni na drugich patrzyli, jak na współskazańców. Tymczasem z poczekalni i z widowni przychodziły wieści: nastrój publiczności niezły, kasa wyprzedana, sala już pełna. Zjawili się wszyscy recenzenci. Przez okienko w kurtynie widać było, jak zajmują miejsca w pierwszych rzędach. Do garderób leciały meldunki – Jest ten drań taki a taki, jest ta złośliwa małpa ta i ta. Jakże bardzo ich teraz nienawidzono tu za kulisami. Dla nich to głupstwo i te długie tygodnie pracy, i cały wysiłek, i kariera, i przyszłość, i olbrzymi nakład pieniędzy. Będą siedzieli z naburmuszonymi lub skwaszonymi minami, od niechcenia klapną parę razy łapami, a później każdy napisze i oczywiście nie napisze szczerze. Choćby mu się najbardziej podobało, będzie się kierował osobistymi względami, jakimiś nieuzasadnionymi pretensjami czy antypatiami, albo zemstą na dyrekcji teatru, że nie uwzględniono jego głupich uwag z poprzedniej recenzji, albo intryganctwem na rzecz swoich protegowanych. W bezstronność recenzentów nikt za kulisami nie wierzył. Im bliżej było premiery, tym niżej kłaniano się im na ulicy lub w kawiarni, tym więcej ich się bano i tym serdeczniej nienawidzono. Jeden Bończa bywał odmiennego zdania i czasem godził się z zarzutami krytyki, ale z nikim w teatrze o tym nie rozmawiał. Tego dnia nastrój na sali był rzeczywiście dobry. Wstępny numer został przyjęty życzliwie, a Bończę przywitały grzmiące oklaski, które kilkakrotnie przerywały mu konferansjerkę. To już było dobrą wróżbą. – Rozgrzali się! – zacierał ręce Michałek, latając z tą nowiną od garderoby do garderoby i wywołując tym gwałtowniejsze "odczynianie pecha". Przedstawienie szło gładko. Ani jednej wsypy, ani chwili niepotrzebnej pauzy. Numer za numerem. Wreszcie przyszła kolej Magdy. Śmiejąc się nerwowo, skuliła się w olbrzymiej wysrebrzonej muszli, nieznośnie cuchnącej jakąś metaliczną farbą. Przed kurtyną odbywał się szmoncesowy dialog Berczyńskiego z Kobielskim. Sala trzęsła się ze śmiechu. Po scenie, z szybkim tupotem przebiegali maszyniści, dopinając na klamrach dekoracje i ustawiając rekwizyty. Raz po raz zapalały się lampki. Z fałd kurtyny wynurzyli się Berczyński w swoim meloniku i Kobielski w kwadratowych rogowych okularach. Wynurzyli się na chwilę, gdyż nie milknące brawa wracały ich z powrotem na proscenium. – Gotowe! – krzyknął majster. – Gotowe! – powtórzył inspicjent – zająć miejsca! I nagle orkiestra uderzyła wielkim akordem. Sala ucichła. Muzyka spadła do pianissima i kurtyna zaczęła z wolna uroczyście rozsuwać się, otwierając czarną czeluść sali. Z dwóch łodzi kołysanych z dołu popłynął cichy śpiew chóralny. Cichutko zaskrzypiała srebrna sieć i oto już na scenie zatupotały bose nogi sióstr Stelli. Pieśń Iwonek wzmagała się, wiosła uderzały o rozciągnięte płótna. Przez szparkę w muszli widać było czarną paszczę sali i żarzące się w niej jaskrawe ślepia umieszczonych gdzieś w górze na parapecie balkonu reflektorów. W orkiestrze rozperliła się melodia staccato, rozperliła się pasażami na klawiaturach dwóch fortepianów. Pokrywa konchy zaczęła się wznosić coraz wyżej i wyżej, a Magda z wolna rozprostowała kolana i stanęła wreszcie naga w kąpieli różowego światła. Nic nie widziała, nic nie rozumiała i już niczego się nie bała. W pewnej chwili, w dobrze znanej chwili, gdy trzeci akord rozpłynął się w ciszy, a pałeczka kapelmistrza Czopskiego zawisła na mgnienie nad jego głową – Magda zaczęła swój śpiew. Zdawało się to wszystko trwać niezwykle długo, śpiew, taniec i znowu śpiew, końcowa zwrotka, zagłuszona w ostatnich dźwiękach istną burzą oklasków. Kurtyna raz po raz rozsuwała się i zabiegała, zamiatając scenę długimi ciężkimi frędzlami. – Bisuj ostatnią zwrotkę – dobiegł uszu Magdy głos Bończy. Kurtyna znieruchomiała, a w orkiestrze rozperliły się fortepiany. Błysnęła pałeczka kapelmistrza... "W moim królestwie z korali Wśród opalowych mgieł..." Czuła, że głos jej teraz brzmi pełniej, śmielej, dźwięczniej. Była taka szczęśliwa! Tak szczęśliwym nie był chyba nigdy żaden człowiek. Gdy sala znów zatrzęsła się od oklasków, Magda zapomniała że ma kłaniać się, że należy powtórzyć kilkakrotnie ten pracowicie wystudiowany ukłon i uśmiech. Stała nieruchoma, nieprzytomna przed tym tłumem, nie wiadomo dlaczego wyciągnęła obie ręce przed siebie, jakby chciała ich wszystkich objąć, zatrzymać, jakby zanurzyć dłonie w tym entuzjastycznym hałasie i nie dać mu opaść i ścichnąć. Pod powiekami zakręciły się łzy, rozchylone usta drżały, serce wyrywało się z piersi. A sala grzmiała. Z obu stron wygalowani bileterzy wybiegali, ustawiając przed nią kosze kwiatów: cały las! W garderobie, nieprzytomna jeszcze, wśród nerwowego śmiechu, którego nie mogła opanować, zarzuciła Bończy ręce na szyję i trzęsła się cała, powtarzając: – Kam! Kam! Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Przychodzili inni. Wszyscy. Winszowali. I teraz nawet nie zastanawiała się nad nieszczerością tych gratulacji. Ściskała każdego, aż opadła bez sił na krzesło przed lustrem. Twarz miała zamazaną szminkami, wyglądała, jak pisanka wielkanocna, ale i to ją tylko rozbawiło. Wśród kwiatów były piękne żółte róże, nieduży koszyk, ale najdroższy. Chociaż nie znalazła w nim kartki, wiedziała, że to od Kamila, jego ulubiony kwiat; nie zapomniał o Magdzie i żaden z towarzystwa staruszków, dyrektor Balcer, prezes Godziński, minister, dyrektor Stęposz, wysadzili się na olbrzymie i piękne kosze, również Biesiadowski popisał się istną balią kwiatów. Poczciwy, kochany Biesiadowski! Musiał bulnąć sporo forsy. Były też cztery kosze od dyrekcji "Złotej Maski", ale te tylko tak, dla dekoracji, po drugim przedstawieniu wrócić muszą do kwiaciarni, skąd zostały wypożyczone. Po odpoczynku, po nowych powinszowaniach Cykowskiego i Michałka, zaczęła się ubierać do drugiego numeru. – No, jak tam? – zagadnął Bończa. – Ho! – odpowiedziała – teraz już nie mam żadnej tremy! – Tylko nie bądź, mała, zanadto pewna siebie. To też nie robi na publiczności dobrego wrażenia. – Oj, znowu mnie straszysz! – przeraziła się. – Nie straszę. Jestem pewien, że nie zrobisz mi wstydu. I nie zrobiła. Piosenka "Mniej abstrakcji, więcej akcji" wzięła publiczność. Na bisy poszły imitacje. Widownia szalała. – Brawo, brawo! – krzyczał z drugiego rzędu sam gruby redaktor Perkowski. Inni wtórowali mu na całe gardło. – A teraz kładź się i odpoczywaj – bezapelacyjnie zadecydował Bończa, gdy zbiegła ze sceny. – Kiedy wcale nie jestem zmęczona! – To nic. Tak ci się zdaje. – Ależ... – Leżeć, smarkata. Na drugie przedstawienie musisz być taka sama. Rozumiesz? I była taka sama. Wprawdzie na drugim przyniesiono znowu na salę tylko kwiaty, które już raz otrzymała, ale za to publiczność była jeszcze lepsza, nic dziwnego, bez recenzentów i bez innej "waty". – Ludzie, którzy płacą za bilet – objaśniał Magdę Berczyński – chcą mieć tę satysfakcję, że nie zmarnowali forsy i sami siebie podbechtują do "frenetycznego entuzjazmu". Po przedstawieniu, które skończyło się około pierwszej, Bończa zapytał: – No? Chcesz oblać sukces? – Kam – krzyknęła uszczęśliwiona. – A nie jesteś zbyt zmachana? – Skądże! – No, to pójdziemy do "Bristolu". W "Bristolu" był tłok. Sala pełniutka, ale dla Bończy, jako stałego bywalca stolik się znalazł. Na tle elegancko ubranych ludzi skromniutka sukienka Magdy robiła raczej dobre wrażenie. Zresztą nie wstydziła się swego stroju. Na sali pełno było osób, które przedtem siedziały na premierze w "Złotej Masce". – Patrzcie to ta Nieczajówna! – dobiegały do uszu Magdy padające z różnych stron słowa. – Wcale ładna. – Jaka młoda! – Która to jest Nieczajówna? – dopytywał się jakiś starszy pan przy sąsiednim stoliku. – Tu na prawo, w czarnej sukni, ruda. – Gdzie? Gdzie?... Ruda?... Zagrała orkiestra głusząc dalsze głosy. – Widzisz – uśmiechnął się Bończa – już jesteś popularna. Zarumieniona i podniecona Magda dopiero teraz dostrzegła wciąż kłaniającego się jej dyrektora Stęposza. Siedział z dwiema paniami niezwykle pięknymi. Spoglądając w ich stronę zauważyła przy dalszym większym stole dość hałaśliwe i podpite już towarzystwo. Z brzegu siedział uderzająco przystojny młody brunet i dosłownie nie spuszczał Magdy z oka. Szykowne ubranie, sygnet i wielki brylant na ręku, szpilka z oprawną perłą w krawacie i złota papierośnica, z której co chwila wyjmował nowego papierosa, wskazywały, że musi to być jakiś arystokrata. Bończa opowiadał o relacjach, jakie zdążył usłyszeć w teatrze od osób z publiczności o Magdzie. Słuchała go uszczęśliwiona i starała się skupić uwagę na tym, co mówił, jednak wciąż ją niepokoił natarczywy wzrok owego pana. Widziała, jak przywołał zginającego się przed nim w ukłonach dyrektora sali, lecz mówiąc do niego i wydając jakieś polecenie, nie przestał patrzeć na Magdę. Aż miała ochotę pokazać mu język, chociaż bardzo jej się podobał. Naprawdę był śliczny z tymi wypukłymi zmysłowymi wargami, z przystrzyżoną linią czarnych wąsików i z oczyma, z których biła duma i jakby smutek. Od niechcenia, tak by Bończa tego nie zauważył, uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale on ani drgnął. – Nie chcesz – obraziła się – to nie trzeba. I odwróciła się prawie zupełnie do Bończy. Tymczasem ku niezadowoleniu obojga przyszedł Cykowski z Hańską i Hojner ze swoją przyjaciółką Sonią, platynową blondynką (oczywiście farbowaną). Bez ceremonii przysiedli się do stolika i Sonia zaczęła po swojemu piszczeć, krygować się, mizdrzyć i wygłupiać. Rozmawiano naturalnie o premierze. Mężczyźni podjęli dyskusję na temat skeczu "Brigide", który zdaniem Cykowskiego należało skreślić. Hańska obsypywała Magdę komplementami. W sali zaczynało być już zbyt gwarno, Magda właśnie chciała szepnąć Bończy, że już czas do domu, gdy przy stoliku zjawił się dyrektor restauracji i położył na stoliku wiązankę pięknych purpurowych róż. – To dla mnie? – zaczerwieniła się Magda. – Tak, proszę pani. U dołu była biała kartka z lakonicznym napisem: – "Hołd i podziw dla królowej Pereł. – Ksawery Runicki". Kartka była przypięta do łodyg złotą szpilką z ogromną perłą, szpilką od krawata. Magda szybko obejrzała się, towarzystwo od dużego stołu właśnie zabierało się do odejścia. Panie nakładały futra. Ostatni wychodził ów przystojny mężczyzna, nie miał już szpilki w krawacie. Nawet nie obejrzał się na nią. Wysoki, zgrabny, barczysty, doskonale zbudowany, przesuwał się między stolikami aż znikł w przejściu do hallu. – No! Sukces! Winszuję ci! – piszczała Sonia – Co za róże! Bończa trzymał w ręku kartkę. – Runicki, Ksawery Runicki... Zaraz, zaraz – przypominał sobie – to zdaje się jakiś ziemianin. Dyrektor sali nachylił się troskliwie nad stolikiem: O tak. To wielki pan. Nasz stały gość. Ma olbrzymi majątek w powiecie Grójeckim... Stale zatrzymuje się w Bristolu. Cykowski przez szkło powiększające, które wydobył z kamizelki, uważnie przyglądał się perle. – Na moje oko – odezwał się wreszcie, bębniąc palcami po stole – na moje oko, wart ten kawałek jest... co najmniej tysiąc złotych. – Co ty mówisz! – prawie z gniewem powiedziała Hańska. – Murowane. – To trzeba mu odesłać – zaniepokoiła się Magda. Bończa zrobił obojętną minę, Hojner wzruszył ramionami, a Sonia pisnęła: – Zwariowałaś? – No, przecież nie mogę przyjmować od człowieka, którego nawet nie znam – zaczęła Magda, ale przerwał jej Hojner: – Dlaczego? Facet rzucił się, bo ma na to. – Pokazał klasę! – wołała Sonia. Nareszcie i Bończa zabrał głos. Wbrew oczekiwaniu Magdy orzekł, że nie widzi żadnego powodu do odsyłania szpilki. Człowiek publiczny, a takim jest każdy aktor i w ogóle artysta, w niczym sobie nie uchybia, przyjmując hołd publiczności czy to w formie kwiatów, czy jakichkolwiek innych rzeczy. Zaś w danym wypadku bezinteresowność ofiarodawcy była zupełnie oczywista. – Fantazja trochę kabotyńska – zakończył – ale taki burżuj może sobie na to pozwolić. Magda nic nie odpowiedziała, pomyślała jednak, że Kamil jest trochę naiwny. Sama była przekonana, że bezinteresowność ofiarodawcy tylko patrzeć, a rozwieje się bez śladu. Nie wątpiła, że w najbliższym czasie ów pan odezwie się jak amen w pacierzu. Jednakowoż przewidywania te zawiodły. Minęły trzy dni i pan Ksawery Runicki nie dał znaku życia. Nie martwiła się tym, ale było jej przykro. Broń Boże, nie myślała o czymś złym, kochała Bończę jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem, ale przecie nie byłoby nic złego w poznajomieniu się i we flirciku z takim prawdziwym wielkim panem, z takim szykowcem, przystojnym, nawet niezwykle przystojnym. Na wszelki wypadek, ot tak, bez żadnego zamiaru, zatelefonowała do Bristolu, lecz portier oświadczył, że pan Runicki wyjechał za granicę. Wkrótce zapomniała o całym zajściu. Nawet kartkę od niego gdzieś zgubiła. Tylko szpilkę z perłą nosiła teraz stale i zamiast celuloidowej świnki uznała ją za maskotkę. W tych dniach dzienniki przynosiły recenzje z premiery w "Złotej Masce". Prawie wszystkie brzmiały dla Magdy przychylnie, niektóre zaś entuzjastycznie. Ukazały się w pismach również fotografie Magdy. Cieszyła się tym wszystkim, lecz aż podskakiwała z radości na każdą myśl, jakie wrażenie zrobi jej sława, sława skromnej córki rzeźnika z Tamki, na całym Powiślu. Sława zaś ta istotnie głośnym echem na Powiśle dotarła, i oto pewnego południa do drzwi pokoju Magdy w pensjonacie zapukała Adela. Jeżeli coś sprawiło Magdzie przykrość w wizycie siostry to tylko ten pokoik, ciemnawy i niezbyt czysty, w którym musiała Adelę przyjąć, nie mogąc jej zaimponować swoim nowym wielkim życiem. Adela jednak płakała i śmiała się na przemian, zdając się niczego poza Magdą nie dostrzec. – Moja ty, siostrzyczko kochana – chlipała Adela – moje ty szczęście. – A cóż mówi wuj? – dopytywała Magda. – A pogwizduje i głową kręci. – A ciotka? – Jak to ciotka... Ot, głupia baba. – A pan Kamionka? – Edek?... O ten to co innego. Powiedział mi, gdym się mu przyznała, że do ciebie wybieram się: – Ubierz się tylko jakoś, bo taka wielka artystka, to cię nawet do niej nie wpuszczą. Toście już na ty? – pytała Magda. Adela zarumieniła się: – Ano, zaręczyliśmy się. Zeszłej niedzieli. I dalejże opowiadać o sobie, jacy to z Edkiem będą szczęśliwi, jak się kochają, jak sobie życie ułożą. Magda słuchała tego z jakimś zdumieniem, niezrozumiałym dla siebie samej. – Więc są ludzie – myślała – dla których szczęście to praca w jatce i mieszkanie na czwartaku?... Dostrzegła też w sposobie bycia Adeli coś jakby współczucie. Podziw, ale i współczucie. Czyżby ta głupia nie widziała różnicy w losach własnym i siostry?... – Czyżby uważała swój za lepszy? – A ojciec?... – zapytała Magda po dłuższym milczeniu. – Ojciec, a dziękuję, zdrów. – Chwała Bogu. Pomilczała i spytała znowu: – A czytał w gazetach. – Pewnie czytał. – I cóż mówił? Adela poprawiła się na krześle: – To nie znasz ojca?... – wzruszyła ramionami. – Klął? – Gdzież tam. Słowa nie powiedział. – Tak... – zamyśliła się Magda. Nagle Adela rzuciła się jej na szyję: – Nie bądź zawzięta, pogódź się z ojcem! Siostruniu moja. Pogódź się. Zaskoczona i przestraszona Magda zaczęła się bronić. – Jakże ja się pogodzę? – Pójdź, przeproś go, zobaczysz, że przebaczy. Magda uczuła w sercu mocne ukłucie. – Przebaczy?... Skąd wiesz, że przebaczy?! – ścisnęła ręke Adeli. – Tak myślę. Czy tobie zdaje się, że go serce nie boli?... Spróbuj. Powinnaś spróbować. Magda, która początkowo zbladła, teraz z wypiekami na twarzy słuchała namów siostry. Boże, jakże sama pragnęła pojednania się z ojcem. Przecie niczego odeń nie chciała, byle dobrym słowem uznał ją za córkę. Teraz nie była już przecie wykolejoną dziewczyną, co się jej w głowie przewróciło, lecz sławną artystką. Nie, pieniędzy jej nie trzeba, ni opieki, ni dachu nad głową. Tylko dobrego słowa. Ojciec sam musi zrozumieć, że się mylił, że niezasłużenie nią poniewierał. Zaczęły sobie radzić z Adelą i uradziły, że najlepiej będzie, gdy Magda zaraz nazajutrz w poobiedniej porze na Dobrą przyjedzie. I z tym się rozstały, umówiwszy się, że ojciec o niczym, Boże broń, nie ma zawczasu wiedzieć. Długo i ciężko rozmyślała Magda. W nocy spać nie mogła, układając sobie rozmowę z ojcem, układając ją słowami serdecznymi i miłymi, a także argumentami. I tak to wyglądało, że stary musi zmięknąć. W południe czuła się zupełnie pewna siebie. Pomimo to, gdy weszła na stare drewniane schody, na tak dobrze znane, brudne i zniszczone, ale kochane schody, kolana się pod nią uginały i gdyby nie obawa zabrudzenia nowiutkich reniferowych rękawiczek, opierałaby się o żółtą wyślizganą poręcz. Zgodnie z umową, Adela zostawiła drzwi otwarte. Magda nacisnęła żelazną klamkę i owionął ją zapach mieszkania. Dawniej nie rozróżniała go, ale teraz ta mieszanina zapachów, gdzie była i naftalina, i liście bobkowe, i kwaśnawy sos pomidorowy, i świeżość wypranej bielizny, zdała się nową, chociaż tą samą, niezmienną i rozczulającą. Przeżegnała się i uchyliła drzwi do pokoju. Przy stole zasłanym zieloną ceratą, siedział ojciec. Na ceracie piętrzyły się stosy wytłuszczonych kartek i rachunków. Ojciec, wielki jak góra, pochylony nad spęczniałym od wieloletniego użycia notesem pisał, a mały ogryzek ołówka nikł w jego ogromnych palcach. Drzwi szerzej otworzone skrzypnęły, a on podniósł swoją wielką twarz (nic się nie zmienił) i, mrużąc od lampy oczy, zapytał: – A co tam?... Magda stała, jakby jej nogi wrosły w ziemię. Zatrzymała oddech i tylko bezgłośnie poruszyła wargami. Nagle pan Nieczaj zerwał się z krzesła i od razu wrósł aż pod sufit. Poznał ją. – Tatku! – wydobyła z siebie. Twarz ojca stawała się coraz czerwieńsza, niemal sina. Ręce z wolna i ciężko wznosiły się do szyi i znów opadały, a chrapliwy głos odezwał się głucho i groźnie: – Czego? Magda ze szlochem rzuciła mu się do nóg. Upadła na kolana, tuliła się doń, chwytała zwisające bezwładnie ciężkie, gorące ręce i aż do bólu rozgniatała na nich usta w pocałunkach. – Tatku... tatku... – powtarzała wśród łkania. – Co ja ci złego zrobiłam? Przebacz... Przebacz... Stał nieruchomo, a gdy zaczęła się uspokajać i spojrzała w górę, zobaczyła, że po grubych fałdach czerwonej twarzy toczą się łzy, gęsto, szybkie łzy i spadają na starą kochaną marynarkę, tę samą marynarkę marengo, którą tak często cerowała kiedyś ojcu na łokciach i pod pachami. Gdy jednak pan Nieczaj dostrzegł wzrok córki, szarpnął się i odszedł pod okno. Minęło dobrych parę chwil, zanim odwrócił się do Magdy. Był znowu spokojny i ponury. – Nie miałaś prawa przyjść – zaczął ochrypłym głosem. – Nie masz tu nic do roboty. Porzuciłaś dom, porzuciłaś ojca, wybrałaś sobie letki chleb i letkie życie... Idź. Nic tu nie masz do roboty. Chciała mu wytłumaczyć, że to bynajmniej nielekki chleb, że pracować trzeba więcej niż w jatce, dużo więcej i życie nielekkie, trudniejsze, pełne krzywd i zawodów, nie takie bezpieczne, jak w domu. Mówiła przerywanym głosem, z przekonaniem, z najlepszą wiarą, mówiła przecie najszczerszą prawdę i mówiła szczerze, a przecie sama wsłuchiwała się w swój głos, widziała siebie w tej pozie, przyglądała się sobie jak komuś innemu, jak przedstawieniu. Zaczęła przekonywać ojca, że nie z lekkomyślności, nie z chęci użycia poszła do teatru. Tylko teatr – to jej powołanie, jej przeznaczenie... – Nie – przerwał pan Nieczaj – nieprawda! Przeznaczenie człowieka to jego obowiązek, a obowiązek jest taki, żeby stać na jednym miejscu, gdzie go Bóg postawił. Oto i całe powołanie. Twój brat, Józek, także miał powołanie do stanu innego. Dzięki Bogu, że chociaż do duchownego. Ale i tym zgrzeszył. Bo prawo jest, że trzeba trzymać się domu. Kto z domu wychodzi, ten jakby kamienie z fundamentu wyrywał. A jak dom się zwali, jak tysiące domów tak walić się zaczną, to nic, jeno rumowiska zostaną i taką sprawą całą społeczność, niby psy bezdomne, po tych gruzach tylko roić się będą, każdy sobie. A my ludzie, nie psy, żeby po cudzych śmieciach latać. Mówił powoli i ponuro, ale znać było, że sam sobie nieraz te słowa musiał obmyśleć i kalkulować. – Świat teraz taki – ciągnął – że każdy chce luzem chodzić, każdy dla siebie. A tak nie można i przeciwne naturze. Rodzinami muszą ludzie żyć, inaczej nie potrafią albo zginą, wymrą, śladu po nich nie zostanie. I co wymyślili dobrego?... Różne związki zawodowe, różne stowarzyszenia i partie, bo sami tego nie rozumieją, iż nijak jednemu żyć, a czemuż zastanowienia nie mają, że najprostszy i od samej natury dany jest sposób, to znaczy się rodzina? Związkami rodziny nie zastąpią. W pojedynkę psy jedzą i nie chcę ja takiego świata, i nie dla mnie on, ani ja dla niego. Ale ręki do takiego wariactwa nie przyłożę. Z gęby nie będę robił cholewy. Po com całe życie język przed innymi strzępił, skoro własnym przykładem tego poświadczyć nie mogę?... Po com żył, po com się żenił i dom zakładał, rodzinę chrześcijańską, po com dzieci spłodził?... Żeby mi teraz ludzie w oczy się śmieli, żeby każdy bałwan i łachudra miał pełne prawo zapytać mnie: A cóż to pan, panie Nieczaj, innych pouczasz jakim obyczajem mają żyć, a rodzonych dzieci upilnować nie potrafisz!!! Narzekasz na zło na świecie, a zaś lepszego spłodzić sam nie potrafisz?!... Widać taki musi być porządek, skoroś został sam, porzucony, panie Nieczaj, skoro też sczeźniesz i śladu po sobie, ni po twoich ojcach, ni po twoich dziadkach nie zostanie... Zdyszał się i ze świstem w gardle łapał oddech w ogromne płuca. – Tak! Prawda! – krzyknął nagle. – Niech sczeznę, niech przepadnę! Oby tylko prędzej oczy zamknąć! Nie patrzał na córkę i zdawał się mówić do siebie. – Tatku, niech tatko tak nie mówi – odezwała się nieśmiało. Odwrócił się do niej, otarł rękoma wąsy i pokiwał głową: – A tobie Magda, powiem tak: nic tu po tobie. Przy konfesjonale nakaz dostałem przebaczyć ci mojej krzywdy, to i przebaczam. Ale z serca nie mogę. Zaplugawiłaś całe moje życie, zapaskudziłaś po teatrach i gazetach moje uczciwe nazwisko i choćby mi nie spowiednik, lecz sam Pan Bóg z nieba rozkazał, to nie potrafię wziąć do domu córki, co w największym bezwstydzie gołym ciałem całemu miastu jest znana. Nic tu po tobie. Ani serca, ani rozumu, ani sumienia nie miałaś. A żem cię kochał, jako przystało rodzonemu ojcu, tym czarniejsza jest twoja niewdzięczność. Grzeszny jestem, ale Bóg mi świadkiem, żem niesprawiedliwie pokarany. Idź! Idź, Magda. – Tatku! Tatku! – płakała Magda. Z drugiego pokoju wybiegła Adela i nie mając odwagi podejść do ojca skurczyła się tylko pod drzwiami i zanosiła się od płaczu. Pan Nieczaj powtórzył głośniej: – Idź, Magda! Idź i nie przychodź więcej! Tyle mi przynajmniej oszczędzisz wstydu przed sąsiadami. Siostry rzuciły się sobie, szlochając, w ramiona, później Magda chciała uchwycić rękę ojca, by chociaż na pożegnanie ją ucałować, lecz pan Nieczaj cofnął się pod ścianę i oparłszy się o poręcz łóżka, dyszał ciężko. Długo jeszcze płakała Magda w objęciach Adeli, w ciemnym przedpokoju, później na podeście schodów twarz otarła, przypudrowała i zaczęła schodzić na dół. W kamienicy widocznie rozeszła się już wiadomość, że Nieczajówna do ojca przyszła, bo w bramie i na chodniku przed domem zebrało się sporo ludzi. Nie patrzyła na nich i wtulając twarz w kołnierz szybko poszła przed siebie. Szczęściem jej, zapuchniętych oczu przechodnie widzieć nie mogli, bo już zmrok nadszedł, a z góry zaczął sypać drobny, gęsty śnieg, pierwszy śnieg nadchodzącej zimy. Kategoria:Złota Maska